I want it that way
by Sam.86
Summary: Songfiction zu dem Lied der Backstreetboys. JoeyDawson


Hi Leute, ich habe heute mein Zimmer aufgeräumt und eine alte Backstreet Boys CD gefunden. Als ich sie mir anhörte, hatte ich einen Geistesblitz. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. (Ich wiederhole rasch, was in der Folge 206 geschehen ist zu beginn. Damit jeder wieder weiss, in welcher Zeit wir uns befinden) Ich würde mich riesig über Feedbacks von euch freuen, da es meine erste Fan Fic ist. Liebe Grüsse Sam ------------------------------------------------------ SCHNITT: Dawson betritt sein Zimmer. Joey sitzt dort und hatoffensichtlich geweint..  
  
Dawson: Joey...  
  
Joey: Dawson...Es tut mir so leid.  
  
Dawson: Was ist passiert?  
  
Joey: Wie ich Dir erzählt habe. Jack hat mich geküßtund ich habe ihn einfach-  
  
Dawson: Nicht mit Jack, es geht nicht um Jack. Ich meine mit uns.Was ist mit uns beiden passiert?  
  
Joey: Ich weiß auch nicht.  
  
Dawson: Ich meine...seit wir zusammen sind habe ich das GefühlDu ziehst Dich immer mehr von mir zurück. Dabei dachte ich,das wäre das was Du möchtest, oder? Ich dachte, Du wolltestmich.  
  
Joey: Ist ja auch so!  
  
Dawson: Im Ernst?  
  
Joey: Du bist das, was ich später haben will.  
  
Dawson: Was soll das bedeuten?  
  
Joey: Für lange Zeit, habe ich an nichts anderes gedacht,als an Dich. Ich habe von nichts anderem geträumt als vonDir.  
  
Dawson: Und was ist passiert?  
  
Joey: Der Traum wurde erfüllt. Und...jetzt ist es ein Gefühl,als gebe es nichts anderes. Ich meine, Du hast Deine Zukunft soperfekt geplant, Dawson. Du weißt genau, was Du tun möchtest,was Du erreichen möchtest. Aber ich...ich weiß ja nochnicht 'mal ganz genau wer ich bin, ganz zu schweigen davon, wasich sein oder was ich erreichen möchte. Ich denke, das mußich herausfinden und ich...ich muß da was finden.  
  
Dawson: Dann werden wir es finden.  
  
Joey: Das kann Dich nicht miteinschließen. Es mußvon mir, und allein von mir ausgehen. Du machst mich so glücklichund zufrieden, verstehst Du? Erst...muß ich mich selbstglücklich und zufrieden machen. Und das ist wahrscheinlichdas einzige auf der Welt, was Du nicht für mich tun kannst.  
  
Dawson: Was willst Du damit sagen.  
  
Joey steht auf und geht in Richtung des Fensters. Dawson stehtverwirrt auf.  
  
Dawson: Joey? Joey...Nein, Joey, ich liebe Dich!  
  
Joey dreht sich um und geht zu Dawson zurück.  
  
Joey: Ich liebe Dich auch, Dawson.  
  
Dawson will Joey küssen, aber sie wendet sich ab und gehtzum Fenster.  
  
Dawson: Warte! Warte! Aber, wie...wie kann es vorbei sein? Dasgeht doch nicht, daß wir zum ersten mal "Ich liebeDich" sagen, und daß es dann vorbei ist.  
  
Joey: Ich muß jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht!  
  
Dawson: Aber...  
  
Joey steigt aus dem Fenster, lehnt sich gegen das Haus und schließtihre Augen. Dann klettert sie die Leiter hinunter. Dawson istwütend und wirft Sachen in seinem Zimmer durch die Gegend.er steigt aus dem Fenster und sieht, wie Joey davonläuft.Dawson tritt wutentbrannt die Leiter um, geht zurück in sein Zimmer und schliesst wüten das Fenster. You are my fire,  
  
The one desire.  
  
Believe when I say  
  
I want it that way. Obwohl es drei Uhr morgens war, lag Dawson wach in seinem Bett. Für jemanden der ihn sah, hätte alles normal ausgesehen. Das Fenster war wieder offen, um Luft herein zulassen. Alle lichter waren aus und Dawson lag still auf dem Bett. Das einzige Geräusch, dass man vernahm war Dawsons Atem. Aber nichts war wie sonst. Dawsons ganze Welt war eben aus der Bahn geraten. Der Boden wurde ihm unter den Füssen weggezogen und er fand keinen Halt mehr. Die letzten zwei Monate hat er für nichts anderes als für Joey gelebt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er sich gefühlt oder was er getan hat, bevor er mit Joey zusammen war. Da waren nur Filme und Filmnächte und... Joey! Wie konnte sie mich verlassen? Ich -- wir hätten alles schaffen können. Wie konnte sie mich verlassen? Wenn ich endlich begriffen habe, dass ich sie liebe! Dawson fühlte wie sein Nacken steif wurde, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er schaute auf Fenster und hoffte Joey würde kommen. Dann nervte er sich über seinen Optimismuss... dieses mal würde er ihm nicht helfen. Denn er realisierte etwas, was ihm bis jetzt wegen der Dunkelheit nicht aufgefallen war: er weinte... But we are two worlds apart.  
  
Can't reach to your heart,  
  
When you say that  
  
'I want it that way'. Joey wacht schon zum dritten mal auf in dieser Nacht. Sie unterdrückte tränen. Sie wusste, wenn sie nicht bald jemandem ihr Herz öffnen würde und einfach nur weinen könnte, wird es nicht gut für sie enden.  
  
Sie drehte sich zur Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster auf den wachsenden Mond. In ihrem Kopf wiederholte sich der ganze Abend, immer und immer wieder. Das Gespräch mit Jack, und was in Dawson Zimmer geschen war... Sie begann zu singen, was ihr in den Sinn kam irgendwo draussen, nicht weit entfernt vom Mond... denkt jemand an mich und liebt mich  
  
Joey hatte mit der Idee gekämpf, dass sie in Dawson liebt. Jemand hatte ihr erzählt, dass wenn du jemanden liebst, du es einfach weisst. Sie liebte ihn seit sie zusammen waren nicht anders als ihren "besten" Freund. Aber heute Abend hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie ihn schon all die Jahre immer geliebt hatte. Das Problem war nicht, dass sie mit Dawson Schluss gemacht hatte. Das Problem war der Ausdruck auf Dawsons Gesicht und die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles gut wird, aber sie konnte nicht. Und die Tatsache nicht zu wissen, ob sie ihn je wieder wird umarmen dürfen, brach ihr das Herz, als sie sein Zimmer verlies. Vielleicht war das ganze Gefühlschaos nur weil sie ihn verlassen hatte und ein schlechte Gewissen hatte. Aber sie wusste, es war nicht so. Es war weil, sie in dem Moment als sie das Zimmer verlies, merkte, dass sie ihn liebte. 'Tell me why?  
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache.  
  
Tell me why?  
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake.  
  
Tell me why?'  
  
I never wanna hear you say  
  
'I want it that way'. Dawson fragte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn er sie nicht geküsst hätte. Joey wäre immer noch seine beste Freundin und ihm würde, sein Herz nicht so schmerzen. es ist besser geliebt zu haben und verlassen worden zu sein, als nie geliebt zu habe wurde er jetzt nur wegen eines Mädchen vom Optimisten zum Schwarzseher? Aber Joey war nichr irgendein Mädchen, sie war alles. Sollte er ihr es sagen? Aber was er hatte es ihr gesagt und sie hatte gesagt, sie liebe ihn auch. Wie konnte sie ihm das also antun? Am I your fire?  
  
Your one desire?  
  
Yes, I know it's too late,  
  
But I want it that way. Joey fragte sich ob Dawson schlief. Sie versucht sich ihn in ihrem Kopf vorzustellen. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass er schlief. Ihn schlafen zu sehen war eines der süssesten, intimsten Dinge die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Sie bereute, dass sie nie eine Nacht in seinen Armen verbracht hatte. Sie hatte solche Angst, was hätte körperlich geschehen können, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte mehr als nur Freunde zu sein. Sie stellte sich ihn erneut vor, diesem mal wach und am über ihre Beziehung nachdenkened. Dann fand sie das ganze einfach nur noch lächerlich. Sie bekam bestimmt keine Vision wie er da lag. Tell me why?  
  
Ain't nothing but a heartache.  
  
Tell me why?  
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake.  
  
Tell me why?'  
  
I never wanna hear you say  
  
'I want it that way'. Dawson fragte sich wieso er erst bemerkt hatte, dass er sie liebte, als sie ging. Er war doch sonst nicht der Typ, der sich Sachen wünschte, die er nicht bekam. Er war froh, dass er es Joey gesagt hatte. Besser jetzt, als wenn es durch einen Unfall in der Zukunft, wenn sie versuchen würden ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen ans Licht kam. Er beschloss, dass es Zeit war zu schlafen. Denn er hatte Schlaf nötig, bevor er wieder aufwachen musste und wieder beginnen würde Joey zu vermissen. Das erste mal seit langer Zeit weinte er sich wieder in den Schlaf. Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
  
From the way that it used to be, yeah.  
  
No matter the distance,  
  
I want you to know  
  
That deep down inside of me...... Auch Joey war froh, dass Dawson ihr seine Gefühle gesagt hatte. Sie hätte es ihm nie gesagt, wenn er es ihr nicht gesagt hätte. Joey hoffte, dass wenn er sich je einsam und alleine in der Zukunft fühlen würde, dass er an sie dacht und daran dass sie ihn liebte. Sie wusste, dass es komische Gedanken waren, aber sie hoffte es wirklich. You are my fire,  
  
The one desire.  
  
You are... you are... you are... you are... Als die Woch ihrem Ende zuging, planten beide Joey und Dawson, wenn sie wieder miteinander sprechen würden. Dawson entschied sich für zehn Tage und Joey für zwei Wochen. Drei Tage später sprachen sie miteinander. Es war eine kalte, leere Unterhaltung. Dannach herrschte einen Monat funkstille. Beide wusste, sie würden zu Grunde gehen, wenn keiner etwas unternahm. Dawson ist über mich hinweg dachte Joey traurig. Aber wieso habe ich dann das Gefühl er würde nur mir Hallo sagen, wenn er "Hallo zusammen" zu einer Gruppe von Leuten sagt? sie fragte sich, ob das bedeutete, dass er sie immer noch liebte. Dann verbot sie sich weiter zu denken. wären wir wieder befreundet oder würde ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen, so könnte ich aufhören an ihn zu denken, aber so... Die Tatsache, dass er mit jedem um sie herum sprach, brachte sie fast um. Sie hatte genug. Es waren nun zwei Monate, die sie sich anschwiegen. Sie wollte wieder mit ihm befreundet sein, egal wie schwer es werden würde. Joey stieg die Leiter zu Dawsons Zimmer hinauf. Sie wusste, dass es nicht der beste Weg war um zu dem zurück zukehren was sie hatte. Es war zwei in der Nacht. Joey hatte entschieden, dass es nötig war ihn schlafen zu sehen um zu wissen, dass ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen, die richtige Sache war. Kurz bevor sie Oben war hörte sie Dawsons Stimme. Sie fragte sich mit wem er sprach. Er führte ein Selbstgespräch. Sie musste lächeln, denn es ging um sie... Don't want to hear you say...  
  
'Ain't nothing but a heartache.  
  
Tell me why?  
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake.  
  
Tell me why?'  
  
I never wanna hear you say, never wanna hear you...  
  
'I want it that way'.  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ich dich noch immer liebe, obwohl ich weiss, dass wir zur Zeit nur Freunde sein können. Wir sind ja nicht einmal das. Aber ich brauche dich in meinem Leben, Jo. Alles dreht sich um dich. I verstehen nicht wieso wir nicht mehr zusammen sind und ich bin immer noch nicht über dich hinweg, was mich zu einem Verlierer macht. Aber ich vermisse und liebe dich, ich habe endlich genug verstanden, um zu begreifen, dass dies immer so sein wird. Es ist besser geliebt zu haben und verlassen worden zu sein, als nie geliebt zu haben. Ich hoffe du vergisst unsere Liebe nie, denn ich werde sie immer in Erinnerung behalten. Es ist zu schade, dass du mich diese Worte nie sagen hören wirst. Gute Nacht, Jo." Joey beugte sich vor, um in Dawsons Zimmer zu sehen. Er küsste gerade sein Kissen. Sie war sehr berührt, denn er fühlte genau das selbe wie sie. „Du liegst falsch... Ich habe es gehört!"flüsterte Joey vor sich. „Ich liebe dich auch. Mach dir keine Sorgen."Sie kletterte die Leiter hinunter und wusste, morgen würde sie mit ihm sprechen. Tell me why?  
  
Ain't nothing but a mistake.  
  
Tell me why?  
  
I never wanna hear you say,  
  
I want it that way Dawson meinte, Joey flüstern gehört zu haben. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sein Herz war um einiges leichter, seit er es seinem Kissen ausgeschüttet hatte. Er schaute hinaus und sah Joey zum Steg rennen. Da wusste er, er hatte sich ihre Stimme und ihre Worte nicht eingebildet. Er war das erste mal seit einem Monat wieder glücklich. Er schlief ein und freute sich auf den nächsten Morgen. Denn er wusste, alles würde wieder gut werden. Cause I want it that way. Datum: 18 Oct, 2003 um 23:49 


End file.
